


Кошачья дилемма

by Usatyi_Mysh



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 18:27:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10622604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Usatyi_Mysh/pseuds/Usatyi_Mysh
Summary: Пару минут назад русский вышел за льдом, и Юри, чей осиротевший бок никто не грел, все время натыкался глазами на каких-то неинтересных людей, пока не увидел…кота? Юри присмотрелся. Нет, кошку. Забавную такую, пушистую. Похожую чем-то на Милу.





	

Дружеская попойка, стихийно начавшаяся и стремительно развившаяся, медленно, но верно утихала. Громкие радостные крики сменились тихими разговорами о жизни. Редкие парочки уже не стеснялись обжиматься по углам, ну, а одиночки, провожая их завистливыми взглядами, с интересом поглядывали друг на друга. Выпивки еще было много, но закуска почти закончилась, а идти за новой всем было откровенно лень. 

И как посреди всего этого тихого пьяного хаоса оказался он, Юри, было интересно даже ему самому. Судя по ощущениям он был тут самый трезвый, однако внутри уже булькало ласковое теплое море, туманя разум и навевая забавные мысли. И не то чтобы он был очень уж устойчив к алкоголю, да и убежденным трезвенником назвать его сложно, но имея под боком русского мужчину, можно было без зазрения совести отдавать лишнее туда откуда оно бы уже точно не вернулось. 

Русские, кстати, этим вечером были в ударе. Даже Юрий, которому и по русским то законам пить еще было нельзя, не то что по японским, развлекался вовсю. Попробуй ему тут возразить. Юри утопил в бокале усмешку. Даже Яков, в его-то годы, со снисходительной усмешкой перепивал молодежь и ворчал о том, какие они все хилые. А Виктор… Где же он? 

Юри беспокойно заворчал и тяжелым взглядом, через прищур, начал искать своего мужчину. Пару минут назад русский вышел за льдом, и Юри, чей осиротевший бок никто не грел, все время натыкался глазами на каких-то неинтересных людей, пока не увидел…кота? Юри присмотрелся. Нет, кошку. Забавную такую, пушистую. Похожую чем-то на Милу. 

И вдруг в голове как будто включилась лампочка. А Виктор? Каким бы котом был Виктор? Наверняка наглым. Таким большущим, с огромными голубыми глазищами. И обязательно длинным хвостом. И чтобы шерсть белая-белая, как первый снег. Трогательный любопытный розовый носик непрестанно бы что-то вынюхивал интересненькое. Мир бы был от него в восторге. Такое живое изящное совершенство. Утонченный домашний хищник — гибкий, быстрый и пленяющий. А ведь Виктор очень гибкий. Лицо Юри залила жаркая краска, когда он вспомнил как однажды, еще до официального начала их отношений, ворвавшись в спальню тренера, увидел его спящим в невообразимой позе. Это было почти анатомически невозможно, но Виктору похоже было удобно. И белья на нем явно не было… Стоп! Не о том речь! А о…котах?

Да. О них. Ну, а допустим Пхичит. Какой он? Наверняка сиамский кот. Они всегда выглядят так, будто что-то задумали. Не доверяйте сиамам. Над столом раздался короткий пьяный смешок и, наверняка, это звезда интернета, со своей собственной страничкой в инстаграме. О, Ками-сама, даже в его фантазиях кот-Пхичит держит в маленьких черных лапках телефон и непрестанно что-то постит. Кот-Пхичит постит. Хах. 

Юрий был бы одним из тех котов, которые выглядят как маленькие копии грозных хищников. И себя считал бы таким же хищником. Только не выросшим совсем. Гонора от этого было бы не мало. Безмерно гордился бы полосками и пятнами на шкурке, шипел бы на тех, кто его погладить захочет, и постоянно пускал бы в ход коготки и клычки. Гроза каменных джунглей. Хозяйка ему под стать была бы. Сильная и несгибаемая, не любящая людей и не спускающая провинностей, и с одной только слабостью — пушистой и шипящей, клубком состоящим сплошь из острых углов и недовольства. А когда вырос бы, наверняка, перестал бы пустословить и наконец обрел бы внутреннее спокойствие. Живой памятник кошачьего величия. Сфинкс во всей своей нечеловеческой красоте. 

Внезапный грохот отвлек японца от размышлений. О, похоже Никола решил выйти из френдзоны с Са… Микки?! Ну, если таков его выбор… Кстати, они с Микки были бы забавной кошачьей парочкой. Один песчаного цвета и кудлатый, а второй черепаховой расцветки, и вечно себе на уме. Постоянно вместе, подначивая друг друга в салочках летом и грея, сплетаясь в один большой мурчащий клубок, зимой. Славная у них все-таки была бы жизнь. 

Алкоголя в бутылке становилось все меньше, Юри все больше отпускает свои мысли в полет, и вот уже не Яков, а огромный рыжий, важный, как губернатор,   
котище шпыняет кошачью ораву. И ловкий юркий черный кот лапой тыкает маленькую копию барса, уворачиваясь от острых когтей. И изящные, как статуэтки, кошечки вылизывают друг другу ушки, мурлыча. Голоса сливаются в невнятный мартовский мяв. А ему уже похоже хватит… 

Тут на талию ложится тяжелая теплая рука, к виску прижимаются твердые, влажные, немного пахнущие алкоголем губы, а мягкий тихий шепот говорит: 

— Да ты хорошо уже так набрался, как я посмотрю, — в голубых глазах с узкими зрачками, искрятся смешинки. — Кажется, тебе пора баиньки. Пойдем в кроватку? 

— Виктор? Ты вернулся! Слушай, а каким бы котом я был? — очки ужасно съехали и почти падают с носа, но они ведь не нужны Юри, чтобы запустить пальцы в серебристый подшерсток. 

— Котом? Ооо… Юри, ты же не кот! Ты был бы самой милой, пушистой и очаровательной морской свинкой! Такой с хохолком и шоколадного окраса. А тебе бы подошло! — и не слушая дальнейших возражений и покусывая улыбающиеся губы, Виктор уносит свое нетрезвое забавное сокровище подальше от звуков вечеринки. 

А в фантазии засыпающий Юри видит огромного белого кота, клубком свернувшегося вокруг маленькой умильной морской свинки, ласково вылизывающего торчащий на ее голове хохолок, прячущего их обоих от злой непогоды за окном. 

Вот же славная была бы жизнь…

Fin.


End file.
